Raccoon And Fennec At PIXAR Pier Day 01
by makotoxmadokaxk.on
Summary: We had a long trip to Pearson Airport and we finally made it into Disney California Adventure.


So we booked to go so I have to wait and see what Fennec is doing. So I really looking forward to PIXAR Pier in Disney California Adventure and I watch some Anime called Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Online before Fennec calls me. While I was done downloading some Anime, I was making a fast forward for this Anime to finish up my work.

So I really saved my work and that's it. So Fennec calls me to get ready and I was getting Ready. While the two of us packed everything ready, We got out clothes, water, and food to bring it in. So we got outside the door and Fennec Locked the door, The key that holds on to the hands of doors. So we got into the trunk to put everything in the car.

As we got inside the car, we put ourselves some seatbelts on and we are heading off. Fennec starts the car and the engines are ready. She locked the doors and the car drive off the driveway. She looked behind her and see what the cars are behind us and there was nothing. So we drove off and heading to Food Wars Road. We stopped and there was cars driving onto Gundam Street.

The cars are not here so we had our turn to drive. So we are still in Naruto Street and there was the deadline over there by the distance. We drive and drive until we reached the Deadline. So we turned right and turned left to Food Wars Road. Red light stopped us and there was cars drove by. We wait here for long and the Green light goes us. We finally made it and there was the Red light again.

The Green light goes us and we turned left onto Food Wars Road. As we going straight ahead to Highway 401, The Red light stopped us in Pokemon Street and the cars drove by. The Green light goes us and we finally made it to Highway 401. But The Red light stopped us and the cars drove by in Dragon Ball BLVD. The Green light goes us and we made it to Highway 401. So we got into Highway 401 to turned left to Toronto.

As we are in Highway 401, We seemed to go pretty fast towards the cars. So, we have a special day ahead of us and we seen animals. After we passed the animals, we saw a sign that we took a long drive to Toronto. We heard that the radio stations are going to change but, We didn't know what was going on in Highway 401. We slowed down and stopped because the construction site has been going on.

After the long wait for cars to goes us, we finally made it into back on track. So we finally made it to Toronto and we are going to Pearson Airport. So we have a great time spending a long wait to Pearson Airport. So we have an idea to go park under the airport so the cars are parked under the airport. We hoped out the car and going upstairs to Terminal 3. So we got ourselves some tickets and going to Put our luggage to the plane.

We had a people mover so we wait for them to speed up. Now we wait for the plane to come by. We talked about how we can go buy a hotel to stay but Fennec said that we can stay at Grand Californian Hotel and Spa. As we taking a long wait, the announcer called us and told us to go hope on aboard. So we hoped onto the plane and getting ready for take off so we put ourselves some seatbelts on.

As the plane takes off, the flight meal should be ready. So we talked about how PIXAR Pier has an open date. "What Was the Grand Opening?" Fennec Asks Me. I said, "Well, It's about PIXAR Pier had one Grand Opening." so we have our flight meal after the lady told us what would we like. I said I would like some chicken. and Fennec wants some drinks of water. so we ate it.

After a long flight about we have a difficult time sleeping during the dark hours. I Refuse to open up the window and looked outside and see the sunset. So I went to sleep and dream about how Fennec losing me. Fennec woke up and see that the plane should be landing at Los Angeles International Airport. LAX for short. So we went to sleep longer after the plane rumbles. they land and we woke up frightened.

We had a pretty good trip so we hoped out the plane and we are in Los Angeles California and we are going to Taxi to Anaheim. After the long drive to Anaheim, we got out and see what PIXAR Pier looks like. so we spend the night getting our first ride. We went to Toy Story Midway Mania and shoot those enemies. so we got one hundred points left so we continue to have fun.

After we had our first ride, we are heading to our hotel and put our luggage to our room. I had a reservation for the receptionist and we got into the room 201. So we got into the elevator, and going up and we are in room 201. So we unpacked our stuff and had our conversation about how this place is beautiful. So we talked about our college work and summer vacation.

This is summer vacation now so we talked about watching a movie at night before we go to sleep. We watched a movie called a Disney movie that is called, The Lion King and we saw Simba losing his father and I cried a lot. So we are crying that his Father was falling from the cliff and bumped into stampede and he is dead. So we watched the whole movie until we go to sleep.

The whole movie was done and we turned off the movie and going to sleep. So we talked about what is our second ride we are going to, and Fennec said that we will go to Incredicoaster Tomorrow. so we went to sleep and dream about Fennec falls off the cliff and she is dead. And I cried for her just to be alive. and i woke up and I realize I was in stampede so I went to sleep again.

Continue to Day 02. This was made by Kemono Friends VR, and FanFic to Raccoon and Fennec trip to PIXAR Pier. See you tomorrow for Day 02.


End file.
